lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Romance Parts 1
This is the twenty-sixth story written in the series. It's a Jennifer & Elisabeth-centric episode. *'Part 1' Bob looked out the window. There is that guy said Bob. Jennifer and Bob were runnin to the man in a black suit with a masker. But he was gone. Jennifer looked and saw Brad Bright. There is he said Jennifer. That is Brad said Bob. Eric was runnin to. Brad was at the Sint Markus Station. Jennifer was walking up stairs and Bob was going the other way. Eric saw him. Brad jumped and was on the road. He’s crazy said Bob. I’m LOST said Jennifer. The 3 were by each other. We have to jump. Over an hour is a train coming said Bob. Bob, Jennifer and Eric were jumping. They followed Brad and he was jumping in the water. Bob stopped. Brad looked at him and shot. Bob felt on the road. Jennifer and Eric were coming. Bob! Bob! screamed Jennifer. Bob was waking up. You have to find him said Bob. Bob felt back. I’m going to the police and say that they have to stop all the trains. Otherwise Bob is dead, now we have a chance said Eric. That’s good said Jennifer. I’m staying with him at The Hospital said Eric. Eric was runnin back. Jennifer jumped in the water. She looked and saw Brad. Brad was runnin into the bushes. Jennifer followed him. Then she was stopping. She heard nothing anymore. She knocked in the bushes and it was the Fountain. Jennifer opened the door and saw Brad. Tracy was waking up. What’s the matter? asked Tracy. Brad visit just The Fountain said Jennifer. Oh my God, I call the police said Tracy. *'Part 2' Jennifer was at The Swimming Pool. Hello Jennifer said a voice behind her. Jennifer looked behind her. It was Elisabeth Smatthouse. Elisabeth jumped in the water. Is everything alright? asked Elisabeth. No, Bob has been shot for a second time said Jennifer. Elisabeth looked at Jennifer. Elisabeth was beginning to kiss Jennifer. The 2 were kissing. Elisabeth was stopping. I would enjoy it if you enjoy my group said Elisabeth. What group? asked Jennifer. If you join my group then you’re save said Elisabeth. I do understand that said Jennifer. My group is named after me, Elisabeth Smatthouse group. The only members so far are me and Astrid Cormett said Elisabeth. Why would I enjoy the group from the woman who kidnapped my child? asked Jennifer. She’s now safe and we wouldn’t kidnap her again. We had payed $ 5.000.000 to you said Elisabeth. I’m rich and I have a huge status, so I wouldn’t do it again said Elisabeth. Jennifer was beginning to kiss Elisabeth. The next moment were the 2 kissing each other in bed. I’m glad that you finally enjoyed my group said Elisabeth while she was kissing Jennifer. I love you said Jennifer. I love you to said Elisabeth. But I have to go said Elisabeth. I have to make a name-lable for you said Elisabeth. It was nice sleeping with you said Elisabeth. I hope we will doing this more said Elisabeth. The next time you will meeting Astrid Cormett said Elisabeth. I will explain to you the next time why we have a group said Elisabeth. Where is your child? asked Elisabeth. She’s safely, you don’t get to see her once again said Jennifer. That’s alright said Elisabeth. Elisabeth taked her gun and shot at Jennifer’s stomach. You don’t remember this when your normal said Elisabeth. Jennifer was bleeding in her bed. To be continued